


Mistakes Were Made

by writing_and_worrying



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers for Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is so angsty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_worrying/pseuds/writing_and_worrying
Summary: Taako fucks up and The Story and Song don't happen.





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages so sorry this is bad and short!!  
> If you like this please check out my other works and leave Kudos and a comment because they are really motivating!!

"You fucking took everything from me!" Taako shouted as he pointed the umbrastaff directly at Lucretia. His whole body shook as tears rolled down his face, which held so much anger in its expression that Lucretia was certain it wasn't aimed at her.

"Taako I-"

"Don't fucking talk," Taako interrupted bluntly, grip tightening on the handle of the umbrella. Lucretia stood upright and tense, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs. She stayed quiet.

"Don't do this, Taako. You're better than this," Magnus pleaded from behind the elf. Taako scoffed.

" _She_ was better. Not me," he replied in the same cold tone he had previously used. He was done.

"N-no! You were both- you were both  _good_ _._ You were- are good people!" Magnus said with his arms out in front of him in a sort of 'calm down' gesture. Taako's entire form stopped shaking and tensed up, his back going rigid. He was just being reminded of how much better  _she_  made him. It was just patronising.

"Fuck off," he said through his teeth. A spell was charging up in the umbrastaff. Lucretia didn't move.

"Stop it! For Pan's sake stop it!" Merle interjected, a mortified expression on his face. Taako didn't look at him.

"Shut up," he spat, concentrating on Lucretia. The woman still didn't move, though her composure was breaking. The spell was still charging when she tried to speak.

"Taako I'm sor-" he hit her with the spell, a killing curse, and she fell to the floor. Taako was silent and, disturbingly , showed no emotion at all. Magnus rushed towards Lucretia's body, a few tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh my god," he said, voice breaking. He was checking her vitals, which Taako already knew was a lost cause. Huh. He felt nothing. Merle stared at Taako in shock.

"You-"

"I'm gonna find my fucking boyfriend. Have a nice apocalypse," Taako said, throwing the umbrastaff to the ground and walking out of the door, as if nothing had happened. He ignored the look of betrayal he received from Angus, or at least tried to.

\----------------

Hours later Taako was planetside, yelling at the sea for answers. He couldn't reach Kravitz, he'd already tried, and now everything was catching up to him. His mind was racing with questions, trying to fill in the gaps, trying to make a coherent timeline with what he had been left with.

A black, unmoving sky loomed above him, juxtaposing the dark, raging sea at his eye level. The smell of salt and oil assaulted his senses as a strong wind swept his hair across his face like a whip. Pillars of inky blackness fell all around him and he shrugged, content with dying at this point. He'd get to see Kravitz, at least.

And Lucretia. He frowned.

Of course, he didn't feel guilty for killing the woman, as close as they were. He would do it again if he had the chance. She took away his sister. She took away his friends. She left him with a trailer and a cooking proficiency, and he was pretty confident that she set him up with Sazed. He just didn't want to see her again. But that didn't matter now. Right now all that mattered was dying.

Taako smiled and sat down on the damp sand with his legs crossed, closing his eyes. All around him he could hear creatures spawning out of the pillars, but he didn't care. He was fine. This was fine. Their disturbing noises shuffled closer and closer, drawing near. Taako sighed. He could feel their breath on him. A clawed hand touched his exposed shoulder.

There was a flash of light. A bang. Everything went cold. Holy shit. Was he dead? Did the hunger win?

Taako opened his eyes and almost immediately shut them again. Ugh, why was everything so bright? Was he in another plane? He blinked a few time, trying to adjust to the surroundings and-

Oh no.

He was- back on the starblaster? Frantically, Taako looked around for the others, to confirm that he wasnt alone. Standing a few metres away was Magnus, a decade younger than their last meeting. The dude looked about as confused as Taako felt. Magnus caught sight of him too and they locked eyes, not speaking a word. Magnus looked... kind of horrified.

A quiet groan caused Taako to turn around and see Merle, who was clutching his head in pain. He didn't look as drastically different as Magnus had, but clearly felt a hell of a lot worse, physically at least.

A loud crash and thud pulled Taako's eyes towards the doorway, where it seemed Barry had fainted. Shit. Before he could do anything, Magnus ran over to the guy and made sure he was okay. Taako turned away, catching a glimpse of Davenport sitting in the captain's seat.

And then Lucretia was standing right in front of him, over 30 years younger. He didn't want to deal with that right now. He looked away, turning right.

Ah, finally. There was the person he'd been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and a comment :)  
> Next chapter will come in about fifty years :D


End file.
